Oh sweet Gypsy dear
by moniquedanielle
Summary: Growing up as a Curtis was easy. I had 3 brothers who i loved and parents i adored. But then my parents were killed. Now its just me and my brothers and our gang. I didn't grow up as a Greaser Chick. I was taught to defend myself and the people i love.


"Hey Gypsy! You want to come to the movies with Me and Johnny!" I little brother ponyboy asked. I shook my head no.

"Nah. I think i'll head over to the dx and see soda." I told hell!" I was my older twin brother. He was 13 minutes older than me and he never lets me forget about and if your wondering if my name is as weird as my 2 brothers.I guess i got off easy cause my name is Gypsy bell Curtis. I have one brother older than me. His name is Darrel if i'm grumpy or mad but other than that we call him Darry or I use my special nickname Darry Barry.

"Alright suit yourself shorty!" Pony said and laughed when i glared. Every body in the group called me shorty, It was because i'm only 5' to soda i stopped growing when i was 13. And haven't grown an inch. I watched pony walk out of the room. I closed my book and threw on some jeans and a long sleve shirt. When i walked into the living room. The whole house was empty. I quickly put on some shoes and walked out the door. The wind picked up a little bit and it blew my brown hair. I heard a car behind me and i turned around and noticed it was a mustang full of soc's. I walked a little faster and broke out into a run when i heard them get out of the car. One of them grabbed my arm, right above my elbow, He was squeezing so tight. I knew i would have a bruise.

"Well look what we have here boys! Little miss greaser out for a walk!" The guy sneered and gripped my arm even tighter(If possible).

"Come on! I don't want no trouble! Just let me go and my big brother darrell won't kick your ass!" I smiled when i said that because everybody knows how strong darry was, and how protective he was.

"Hey look greaser, we ain't scared a him!" The guy slapped me across the face. Hard. I reached up and slapped him.

"You jerk! Go to hell!" I screamed and while the other guys were standing there in shock, i ran. I knew they would catch up if i didn't go fast enough. I heard the mustang start up and ran even faster. Soon i was at the dx. The mustang drove by and i could see the guy glaring at me. I walked into the station.

"Hey soda, hi steve!" I said in a false cheery voice. Steve didn't notice and just waved not looking up from what he was doing, he walked outside without looking at me. Soda's my twin though. He knows when i'm pretending. He looked up and when he saw my slightly bruised face he walked fastly to me.

"Gypsy! What happened to you?!" He asked slightly touching me face. I winced. He touched my arm where the guy grabbed me and i winced even more. He noticed and pulled my sleeve up. He saw the beginning of a bruise.

"I got jumped, I'm ok though. I got away before they could do any worse" I said and pulled down my sleeve.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Soda said with worry in his eyes. I smiled widely at him and gave him a hug.

"Come on soda. I could use a Pepsi!" I said and wiggled my eye brows. Soda's happy grin was already back. I knew that he was still worried but he wouldn't press it. I pulled away and waited for him to get back with my Pepsi, first he had to help Steve. I heard the door open. I turned around and saw two-bit. Two-bits real name is Keith. Everybody calls him two-bit because he has to put his two bits into everything or something like that!

"Hey smarty pants!" He greeted me. I smiled at his goofiness.

"Hey Shouldn't you be trying to get a life?" I asked when i saw him scoping the store. That's another thing two-bit is known for. He lifts things from stores.

"Ya know that is a pretty good idea but my life's so great i don't need to" He commented. I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

"Soda! There's a bum in the store again!" I called. A second later. Soda walked in.

"Oh wow. There is a bum in the store! What do you want two-bit?" Soda asked handing us both a Pepsi.

I opened my pepsin and took a sip. I could here soda goofing off with two bit. I heard the bell jingle and nearly fell off my chair in my jumpy state.

"Jeez Gypsy, whatcha so Dang jumpy for?"Two bit asked, Two bit was like my big brother. In fact, all of the guys in the gang were like my brothers.

"She got jumped by a bunch of soc's." Soda said and i slapped him upside the head. I didn't want anybody concerned. The bruise on my cheek obviously wasn't noticeable since two bit didn't say anything about it. Then again Two bit isn't exactly good at focusing on something.

"Shit Gypsy. They didn't hurt you to bad did they?" He asked,

I rolled my eyes and pointed at my cheek I knew there was a bruise there. I lifted up my sleeve and winced when i saw the handprint that was above my elbow. It was a nice purple color. I slid my sleeve down and smiled at two bit.

"I'm fine. Darry ain't gonna be fine with it though!" I groaned when I realized how upset my brother would be. I Looked up at the clock and then back at soda. "Hey soda when's your shift over? "I asked. I Didn't want to walk alone and I felt safer with my twin by my side.

"Well gypsy bell looks like its your lucky day! I'll clock out. be right back! Two bit don't you touch nothin!"He said pointing at two-bit.

I giggled when two-bit made a funny face at sodapops back. Two-bit could get anyone to laugh. I was just waiting for him to babble on about how he found that puddin' cup he lost a couple months back and it still tasted good! Ewe was my response. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Gypsy com'on! I want to get home before the chocolate cakes gone!" Soda pop whined. I nodded and got up off my seat. I followed him out pretty quickly cause I wanted some cake to. We walked out and i crossed my arms.

"Soda, why does everyone insist on treatin' me like a child?" I asked my big brother. I knew I could trust him, he was after all my twin.

He looked at me for a minute. I could tell he was tossing an Answer around in his head. "Well Gyps…I guess its because you're the only girl in the family and we don't want something bad happenin to you."

I huffed and kicked a stone with my worn out sneakers. "I just ain't seeing the point. I'm 17 just like you. I'm tough I can handle myself." Sodapop slung his arm around my shoulder.

"I know Gypsy Bell but just look at what happened today. We ain't wanting something like that to happen to you. What if something worse happens. I don't think any of us could handle it. "

I hung my head. Of course Soda was right they were only watching out for me. I guess I'm just stubborn in that way, like my mama. Who died last year. I looked up and the sight off our small but Cozy house came into View. I walked into the door with Soda right behind me. I was on my way to the kitchen when I saw Dallas Winston out of the corner of my eye.

"Jesus Dal! You scared the Life right outta me."

"Oh please Gypsy, stop throwing yourself a Drama fest. I'm always here." He said with his normal attitude.

I could of screamed. "Yeah I know Dally, that's the Problem." I said with a sarcastic tone. This is usually how Me and Dally's conversation went. HE DROVE ME NUTS! But once again he was like a brother to me. I quickly walked into the Kitchen and saw Sodapop with a huge piece of cake.

"Soda If you want to see another day that better not be the last piece of cake." I threatened and I wasn't kidding. I looked into the icebox and there was a tiny slice of cake in it. "Thanks for the consideration Soda! I appreciate it!"

"No problem Shorty!" I tried not to growl as I picked up the cake and shoved It into my mouth. I walked in the living room and sat down on the couch next to my brother. Mickey Mouse was about to come on.

"I wonder where Two Bit is.." I though and as if he heard me. Two bit walked in and sat on the floor. He literally was obsessed with Mickey.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the small room that I shared with Soda. I didn't used to but after our Mama and Daddy died I started to have nightmares and He was the only one who could calm me down. I don't know why but that's just the way it was. I could tell there for a while, when the nightmares were just starting. Darry had no clue what to do. I mean he was new to having to take care of us. He was still a kid himself but boy did he step up to it. Soda was a little less…Smart about it. He dropped out of school to work. As much as I hated it. He never liked school though. He was just to lively and free spirited to sit in a classroom all day. Ponyboy better stay in school and make something of himself, because he has the drive and the brains. I make okay Grades. B's and C's. I want to pursue a career in teaching Art because I love art.

"Hey Gypsy! When are you workin at the dx?" Dally yelled from the living room. I work at the dx as a mechanic on the weekends and sometimes after school.

"Uhh tomorrow and this weekend. Why?"

"Were going to have someone take you there and bring you back." e said and for the first time I noticed he was in the doorway. Along with Two bit and Sodapop.

"Uhh..Why?" I asked.

"Because ain't none of those Damn Soc's are going to touch you again Gypsy. We won't let em." Two bit said in a completely serious tone. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I was about to protest but I knew it wasn't no use.

"Alright." I said,

Soda grinned and smacked two bit Upside the head. "Told you she wasn't gonna put up a fight."

I rolled my eyes and had to smile. These guys would always have my back no matter what and I sure did love them for it. We heard a front door slam and I knew right away it was Darry. I buried my face in a pillow, wincing as the fabric pressed against my face.

"Tell him I'm not feeling good. He's gonna kill me!" I complained to them through my pillow. Soda patted my back and walked out of my room. About 5 minutes later I heard Darry yelling. '_I'm gonna kill two bit'_

"GYPSY BELL CURTIS!" Darry yelled and I winced. I got up off my bed and slowly walked into the living room. Darry was standing up looking as big and intense as ever. I sent an icy glare at Two bit who looked down.

"What darry." I asked with a slight attitude. I loved Darry but seriously, he had a nasty temper and if he was going to blame this all on me Oh he had another one coming.

He pointed at the space in front of me and I slowly walked over to it. He had a hard expression on his face that softened when he saw the bruise that was even more noticeable on my face.

"Oh Gypsy, who in the hell did this?" He asked touching my cheek gently. I winced and shook my head.

"No one Darry. Don't worry about." I said smiling softly at him. He shook his head and sighed. I could tell he was having one of those 'inner conflicts'. He opened his mouth to say something when we heard a loud scream.

"PONYBOY!" I shouted and ran out the door.

"Gypsy!! Wait!" I heard soda scream and I knew they were running after me. I was kind of a slow runner but since I got a head start I reached them half a second before the boys. About 5 songs were standing around Ponyboy. I picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could. It hit a guy in the head and he turned around with a look of fury. He had a knife in his hand that had a little blood on it Then I realized he was the guy who slapped me.

"Get away from him!" Darry yelled before the guy could come after me and do more damage. All the guys knew who Darry was and ran as fast as they could. I ran over to pony boy's side.

"Hey pal, you ok?" I asked helping him sit up. He had a trickle of blood coming out of a small cut. I winced and looked at Darry who was squating down next to Ponyboy.

"You just don't think do you?" He asked Pony with an irritated look on his face. But I saw through it, he had been scared to death.

"Sorry Darry." Ponyboy muttered as he stood up. Soda patted him on the back and smiled at me. Darry was just muttering angrily at Pony. I hung back with what I hoped was an unreadable look on my face. Soda looked at me curiously.

He looked back at when Ponyboy was attacked and then back at me. Then back at where Ponyboy was attacked.

"Gyps, that wasn't the guy that hustled ya was it?" Dang it. He was usually the oblivious one but no, when I didn't want something figured out, he figured it out.

I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"Nah…Well yeah. It was him and a couple of other guys."

Sodapop got an angry look on his face that I didn't like. He better not tell Darry. That ain't even going over right in my head. "Soda please, You ain't gonna tell Darry are ya?" I asked with panic laced into my voice.

He shook his head and looked at me. "You sure are one stubborn girl. I suppose that's what makes ya my sister."

I grinned.

"I love you Sodapop."

"I love you too Gypsy."


End file.
